


To Fall, To Fly (all dragons go to heaven)

by TragicDragon (AccursedSith)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Spoilers for 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSith/pseuds/TragicDragon
Summary: And he had been eager to show he was healed, he could still fly - look mother I can still fly with you! fight for you!and then-





	To Fall, To Fly (all dragons go to heaven)

It doesn’t hurt when he hits the water in comparison to when the bolts pierce him - the confusion, the fear and the pain rending asunder the joy of flying again with his brother and mother, it’s a shock, when what should be their domain unchallenged is torn away from them.  
  
He remembers how Viserion fell - and the _shock horror confusion pain_ in his brothers screams.  
  
they should have known better since - but this had been a safe place, so he and his brother had paid no mind to the waters below, to busy with _joy freedom flight_ with mother  
  
And he had been eager to show he was healed, he could still fly - _look mother I can still fly with you! fight for you!_   
  
And then the pain, the fall, the water-  
  
It’s dark   
  
And then it’s not,  
  
Orange-gold eyes flicker in the sudden light and absence of pain, shifting finding that curiously there are no spears? No flaring wounds? Has he been asleep while mother healed him? He turns but this place seems unfamiliar.  
  
Musings are broken when the familiar flapping of wings catches his attention - he turns, expecting the familiar imposing stature of his black-red brother with the small silver figure of mother on his back.  
  
_Shock, surprise, confusion_ \- is what he voices instead  
  
And then does a familiar sight, for a moment he sees - _blue, cold, glaring, dead eyes, soul gone but body moving_ \- but no, this isn’t _that_ time instead-  
  
_Amusement_ , is what his golden, glorious, _alive_ brother snorts back at him with eyes as fire bright as his own and not the dead cold fire of before.  
  
Immediately Rhaegal is rushing over to greet him, chirping _alive! alive! You’re alive! You’re here!_ And thinks to add _mother will be so pleased!_ Until he spots another and much smaller figure sliding from the golden scaled back.  
  
He is familiar to them, to all three of them, they’ve known him since they were but tiny with wings too big for them and clinging to mother, this one has been a figure as sure in their lives as mother is even when he left.  
  
It is the bear man - Jorah - mother’s fierce protector and Rhaegal watches as he slides from Viserion’s back, approaching him and he shifts to meet the hand that rises towards his snout, rumbling low in _confusion, how?_  
  
And then he thinks does understand.  
  
_Oh._  
  
A sad whine - his golden brother crooning in sympathy when he sees as it dawns on his emerald brother and the man pats his scaled snout - they understand, they know.  
  
“It’s alright, Rhaegal, it’s alright”

  
\------   
  
They’re still there when much later, the freed lady, the unbowed one, mother’s closest friend - Missandei - arrives mourning her own losses.   
  
(she would have had a life with Greyworm, she would have stood by her queen’s - her best friend’s - side until she was old and grey. She does not regret dying - none of them do when they all died for the one they would see sit on that wretched throne - but she mourns the loss of what could have been)   
  
It’s much later when Jorah climbs upon his golden brother’s back and Missandei has scaled his side that they choose to move forward, flying ahead in these endless skies unsure what they’ll find - but all four of them together because after everything it seems wrong not to be.   
  
they’ll come back here some day - when Greyworm can embrace Missandei again, when Jorah will greet his queen and when the brothers are three, together again.   
  
But for now they fly free, here where all the battles are done, here where all the wars are won, here where all the chains are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Because even though i'm not even a big fan of this series, that got me - and forgive any inconsistencies, i'm only a tangential viewer at best of times plus I wrote this straight after watching it and I'm still new to writing for fandoms.


End file.
